NorwayxShy Reader REQUEST
by roro0098
Summary: Yep! Another request from DA, I really like this one. Please leave a review, it will help me out a lot, and if you have a request just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, Nordic countries, you


NorwayxShy!Reader- Day at the Beach

You looked at yourself in the mirror, smiling as you twirled around, the ruffles on your (f/c) swimsuit moving with you. Today you had made plans to go to the beach with your friends Mathias, Berwald, Tino, Emil, and Lukas. You'd known the five brothers since first grade, when Mathias had accidently pushed you down. He started spending time with you trying to apologize for pushing you down, but being the shy girl you were and still are, you didn't talk to him at first. After a while you started to warm up to him, and he eventually introduced you to his brothers, who quickly became your best friends.

As you twirled in front of the mirror, you thought about your friends. Mathias was annoying, but he was a really fun guy. Berwald didn't talk much, but it suited him. Tino was a laid back guy who was always cheerful. Emil got angry easily, but other than that he was a good guy. Lukas was a cool guy, who supposedly had no emotions. At the thought of him, a light blush dusted your cheeks, and you stopped twirling. You'd had a crush on Lukas for a few years now, but you were too shy to say anything about. Once you accidently told Mathias about your crush on his brother, and he told you Lukas liked you too, but you knew it was impossible. He'd never like a shy girl like you, a girl who doesn't speak her mind. You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard a car horn outside.

You pulled a jacket on and grabbed your bag, and then you raced out the door. Outside, Mathias was waving to you from the driver's seat of his car. You waved back and ran down to his car, quickly jumping in the back seat. The boys greeted you and you said," Hi guys!" That was when you noticed Lukas was sitting next to you, and you smiled at him shyly as you said," H-hey Lukas." He turned to you and gave you a slight nod as he said," Hello (f/n), how are you?" You turned away, trying to hide the blush on your cheeks, as you said," I'm fine." In the front seat, you could see Mathias giving you a knowing look, and your blush grew darker. You jumped when Mathias shouted," And we're off!" With that said, he drove away from your apartment, making a sharp turn at the end of your road. You were slammed into Lukas, who put a hand on your shoulder to steady you. When you realized what happened, you blushed a bright red as you stammered out," o-oh, I-I'm s-s-sorry Lukas!" He nodded and asked," Are you ok?" You nodded your head shakily and he proceeded to yell at Mathias in English and Norwegian. After calming down, you giggled as he yelled at Mathias, and you watched them fight for a good ten minutes before you laid your head back.

==Timeskip==

You heard Tino say," Yay, we're finally here!" You opened your eyes, realizing you must have fallen asleep, and then you looked out the window. Mathias was pulling into a parking spot, and you smiled as the beach and ocean came into sight. Then you heard Lukas say," Oh, you're finally awake (f/n)." You looked up and realized your head was on his shoulder, and you were face to face with him. You jumped back a little , and as a bright blush spread across your features you tried to apologize, but you were stuttering so bad you couldn't get a sentence out. Lukas just sighed as he said," Don't worry about (f/n)." You nodded and looked out the window, trying to calm yourself to make the blush go away. Suddenly Mathias shouted," Ok, everyone out of the car!"

You grabbed your bag and opened the door, crawling out of the car. As you waited for your friends to get out of the car, you looked around. When you saw how many people were on the beach, you started to get nervous. You didn't like crowds, and you started to wring your hands together nervously. When he got out of the car, Lukas noticed you were getting nervous, so he placed a hand on your arm and said," Don't worry about the crowd, we'll help you out, ok?" You nodded, trying to ignore the blush spreading across your cheeks. Once all of the boys were out of the car, you started to make your way to the beach. The boys automatically made a semi-circle around you, because they all knew how nervous you were around crowds.

Once you found a nice spot on the beach, you all set up your beach towels and umbrella. As soon as they were done setting up there spots, all the boys except Lukas ran off to play in the ocean. You shouted after them," You guys forgot your sunscreen!" They either didn't hear you or they chose to ignore you as they kept running towards the water. You shook your head and started applying sunscreen on your arms and legs. When you realized you couldn't get your back, you turned to Lukas, who was putting on his own sunscreen. You walked over and shakily held out your own bottle asking," C-can y-y-you get m-my back?" He looked at you and nodded, and after putting some sunscreen in his hands, he gestured for you to turn around. You did, and as soon as his hands touched you, you blushed a dark red and did your best not to shake. When he was done you mumbled a quick thank you, and ran off to join your friends in the water.

==Timeskip==

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to take a break." You waved to your friends and quickly made your way back to the towels. Lukas was still there, reading a book he'd brought with him. You waved to him and said," Are you having fun?" He looked at you over the top of his book and said," Yes, this book is very interesting." You nodded and then you sat down, reaching for a towel to dry yourself off with. Once you were dried off, you laid back on your towel. You turned to Lukas and after having a mental battle with yourself about starting a conversation with him, you decided you should try. So you turned to him and asked," S-so, what's that book about?" Lukas looked at you over the top of his book and said," It's about a boy who finds out he's a warrior, and he's forced by wizards to fight for his life." (a/n- can anyone guess the reference? )You give him a curious look and say," Oh, can you tell me more?" After that the conversation took off.

==Timeskip==

You were laughing at something Lukas just said when you realized you left the cooler in the car. You stood up and said," Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to get the cooler out of the car." He nodded and you walked off toward the car, carefully avoiding big groups of people. As you walked to the car, you thought about your time with Lukas. You'd gotten to know him better as you talked to him, and you were determined to tell him your feelings, no matter how shy you were. When you got to the car, you opened the door and climbed inside. You looked for the cooler, and when you saw it underneath the seat, you got out of the car and bent down to grab it. Just as you were pulling the cooler out, you felt something smack your butt, making you squeak in surprise. You held the cooler to your chest as you turned around, and you were surprised to see a guy about your age standing behind you. He smirked and said," Hey cutie, what are you doing all by yourself?" You started getting nervous, because you didn't know this guy, and something about him creeped you out. So you tried to walk past him saying," E-excuse me, b-but I-" You were cut off as he pushed you against the car, causing you to drop the cooler, and he whispered in your ear," Wanna hang out?" You started to panic, and you tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let you go. You started to tear up, and you shut your eyes when he leaned into kiss you. Just as he was about to kiss you, you felt his hand leave your shoulder. You opened your eyes, and you were surprised to see Lukas strangling the guy, threatening him in English and Norwegian. After a few minutes the guy pushed Lukas off of him and ran away, and Lukas turned to you. You started crying and ran to Lukas, wrapping your arms around him. He sighed and wrapped his arms you as you sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes you calmed down and pulled away, looking up at Lukas as you said," Thank you." He nodded and picked up the cooler, then he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the beach as a pink blush dusted your cheeks. When you got back to the towels, the rest of your friends were sitting there waiting for you. Mathias waved to you and shouted," 'bout time you got back! Do you guys want to play some volleyball?" You nodded and ran up to them, and once you were all ready to go, you headed to the volleyball court.

==Timeskip==

"I have something I need to get from my bag, I'll be right back." You nodded as you watched Lukas walk away, and then you heard your name, so you turned around. Mathias was walking over to you with a huge smile on his face as he asked," Are you going to tell him soon?" You blushed and nodded, saying," Y-yeah, I was planning on telling him before we left." Mathias smirked and said," Why wait? You should just tell him now. And anyways the beach is closing soon, so you actually have to tell him now if you want to do it today." You nodded your head, and walked away from him, heading back to the towels. You tried to gather up all your courage, and you put a determined look on your face as you headed back to the towels. You saw Lukas, and all the courage left your body, and your determined look turned into a defeated one. Lukas was kissing a girl, and in one of his hands he had what looked like a small box. You started crying and you let out a sob, which caused Lukas to break the kiss. The second he saw you, his usually blank face showed an actual emotion, horror. He opened his mouth to say something, but you were already running in the other direction.

You heard Lukas shouting your name, but you didn't turn around, you just kept running. Even when you ran past the volleyball court and your friends called after you, you ignored them and kept running. You didn't know where you were going, and you didn't care, you just wanted to get away from Lukas. Suddenly, your foot caught on a stick, and you were sent crashing to the ground. You moaned and pushed yourself up, and you saw Lukas catching up to you. You tried to get up, but you twisted your ankle when you fell, and you fell on your knees. That was when Lukas ran up to and wrapped his arms around you saying," (f/n), are you alright?" You tried to push him away, but he had an iron grip, so you mumbled into his shoulder," No, I'm not alright." And suddenly losing all your shyness, you started saying," Why were you kissing that girl?" He tried to speak but you cut him off," What does she have that I don't?! I know I'm too shy for my own good, and I never speak my mind, but I love you Lukas! What could she possibly ha-" You were cut off as Lukas pushed his lips to yours, and suddenly reverting back to your old, shy self you froze up. When he pulled away he said," I love you (f/n)" You stared at him and stuttered out," T-then w-w-why…" You trailed off and he sighed before explaining," I didn't want to kiss her, she surprised me. She was my old girlfriend, and she wanted to get back together." Your eyes widened in realization, and you stared at him as he pulled a box out of his pocket, the box form earlier. He handed it to you and said," Open it." You raised an eyebrow as you opened the box, and you gasped at the item inside. It was a beautiful necklace, with a heart pendant that had the words " I love you" engraved on the back. You started to tear up as he said," I was planning on confessing to you tonight but it looks like I already did that." You smiled and fastened the necklace around your neck, before smiling at him saying," I think it's time we head back." He nodded and smiled, which surprised you, it was probably the cutest smile you'd ever seen. He picked you up, seeing as you couldn't walk, and carried you back to the towels. You blushed and your grip on his neck tightened as you said," I-I love y-you Lukas." He looked down at you and smiled as he kissed your forehead saying," I love you too."

=Extended Ending=

"Ow, that hurts!" Mathias moaned as you rubbed the lotion on his arm. You giggled and said," I told you to put your sunscreen on." Mathias and the rest of his brother, except Lukas, had all gotten terrible sunburn. But what can you say, you tried to tell them.


End file.
